Teach Me Something
by AJlove
Summary: Hermione is about to start her official training as an Auror, but when she learns who is to be teaching her, she discovers that her feelings for this man extend far beyond the normal loathing. Lucius/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER!!! These characters are not mine. They have never been and never will be. I am making NO MONEY on this story and am only borrowing these characters to put them into some...interesting...situations. PLEASE don't sue me! _

_A/N: This little plot bunny hopped into my head at 11:30 pm on 26 Feb 08. I finished at 2 am on the 27th. It just wouldnt' stop flowing from my fingers! I originally intended this to be a one shot, but it could possibly be more...if the reviews request as much..._

_Please be nice, though, as this is my first foray into the more mature story... I also don't usually write in the first person, but I love the inner struggle that happens in Hermione's mind in this one..._

_So, please READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE reviews!!! There will be cookies for all reviewers!!! Lol_

_So, without further delay..._

This is it! I can't believe that I am FINALLY done with my university and ready to start my final trainings to become an Auror! I never thought that this day would come. It sees like forever ago that Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall. Was that really only two years ago? I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it! Maybe it is because I finished my schooling a full year before either Ronald or even Harry himself.

Harry...

Harry was the one who had done most of the work during the battles. He was the one who sought out the Horcruxes. Had it not been for him, the wizarding world would probably be under the reign of You-Know-Who. Ron and I were only there to keep Harry from jumping off the deep end and running, head first, into something that he wasn't fully able to understand yet. But when the time came, he gave himself up to save us all.. It was an interesting twist that, by allowing himself to be killed, he was able to come back and finish the job himself. He really put He Who Must Not Be Named in his place that day and, because of his acts, he was given full entry into Auror training as soon as he was willing to go. Thankfully, the same courtesy was extended to Ron and myself, but I think it was more of a show of respect towards Harry than it was a nod to the skills of Ron and I. Either way, I took the offer for extended education and ran with it. I mean, who was I to ever stop learning?

I can't believe that I am FINALLY going to start my training!!! I don't know what else to think! It was probably my bookish ways that paid off for me. I finally put myself first and stopped helping the boys with their homework. They aren't happy with me right now, but they will get over it. I just hope I don't end up their direct boss. That would really wind them up! Not only do I finish school before them, but I am to be trained by someone who, I was told, has an in depth and particularly immense knowledge of the Dark Arts and what the Death Eaters are capable of. I was also informed that my mentor knows all of the inner workings of what evil wizards and witches would do to cover their tracks and feign innocence. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that my instructor was to be Severus Snape, but that is not possible... He was killed by the Dark Lord himself during the final battle at Hogwarts!

Why is it I do all my thinking in elevators? It is fortunate for me that I arrived so early. These Ministry elevators are usually packed with witches, wizards and those silly paper airplanes that I can never help but chuckle at. Actually, if it hadn't been for Minister Shacklebolt, I probably wouldn't be here this early. He knew how badly I hate crowds these days. Everyone always asking me to recount the year leading up to the fall of Lord Voldemort...it really has started to wear on me! I am just happy that I have known the Minister for quite some time now. He was able to get me in when he arrived this morning. Well, at least I will have some time to think before my new tutor arrives.

I hate elevators. This one seems worse than any others I have ever been in if only for the simple fact that the voice which announces the floors doesn't seem to be awake yet. What floor is this, anyways??? Oh. I see now. Forth floor. Just two more to go and I will be where I need to be. I hope my new teacher doesn't expect me to be perfect on my first day out. What if she expects me to know everything already? I mean, I know what I have read in my books. I have studied so hard...much harder than I ever did at Hogwarts. How else would I have been able to finish a year early? But what if she expects me to be able to best the remaining Death Eaters today? OH for Merlin's sake!!! What if that page that Ron ripped from the appendix of my Guide to Concealment and Disguise book held the answers to whatever questions that she will pose to me today? OH RONALD!!! I really hate you sometimes...

Level two! At last! I am here! Now, was it the second hall on the left and then the third door on the right? Or was it the third hall on the right and the second door on the left??? Oh, why didn't I write it down!

"You look lost."

I know that voice. But it can't be possible! He isn't supposed to be here! What if they see him? Maybe that is why he is here so early...so that he can take what he wants from the place and be gone before the REAL Aurors arrive. I can't let him see that I am scared. No. I am not scared. I am NOT scared of HIM! It is almost 6am and the Auror who is to be training me should be arriving any moment. She will help me scare him off.

"I said, you look lost. Really, Miss Granger, if you don't know where you are going, perhaps you could kindly move out of the way so that those of us who aren't lost can get where we need to be? I am supposed to be meeting someone here shortly and I do so hate being late."

"You have no business here, Malfoy."

"That is Mr. Malfoy, if you don"t mind. I was kind enough to address you as Miss Granger and not any other name. The least you could do is afford me the same respect."

"Fine, MISTER Malfoy." That'll show him. But why is he here? What business could he have? He can't be meeting with the Minister. His office is on the First Floor. UGH! This man is driving me mad! And why do all these hallways have to look the same? Why can't they put up signs directing people where to go? It must have been the third hall on the right... Oh well. I can go back. But what if I run in to HIM again? I don't want to see him any more than I want to see the women's healers at St. Mungo's. They may be called healers, but they aren't any better than the Muggle OB/Gyn's that my mother tried to take me to when she learned I was seeing Ron.

I am lost. I NEED to remember to ask Kingsley, I mean MINISTER Shacklebolt, that he really needs to make the place easier to navigate.

"Still lost, I see. Where, exactly, are you trying to go, Miss Granger?"

Is that a sneer on his face? Yes, it is... He is so much like his son, it isn't funny. Well, actually I suppose it would be Draco who is so much like his father, now wouldn't it? Either way, I don't like either one of them. Why is he here, anyways? He can't possibly-

"MISS GRANGER! This is the second time in just a few minutes that you have outright ignored me. I have killed for less, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Why am I apologizing to him? Oh the hell with it. If I can find out where I am going, then maybe I can finally be rid of the man. "I am trying to get to the Auror's office."

"Really? Well, what a coincidence. That is where I just came from. Apparently, the new student I was to meet with is late. Or maybe she was just...lost?"

Why is he looking at me like that? I learned long ago that Mr. Malfoy always has himself in mind, first and foremost. That twinkle in his eyes can not be anything good. Wait. Did he just say that he was expecting a student?

"I...I don't understand. New student? YOU?"

"No, no, Miss Granger." Why does he have to say my name like that? It is almost hypnotic! "I am no student. I daresay that I finished MY education long before you were even an erotic evening between those Muggle parents of yours."

"Don't you DARE talk-"

"Come now, Miss Granger." There's my name again! Why isn't he calling me Mudblood like he usually does? "I only mean that I am here to instruct you and that you would be wise to listen closely to me. I merely wanted to illustrate to you that I have knowledge way beyond your years and, if you truly are the eager learner that Draco always said you were, it would prove most beneficial for you to hear my words. Shall I show you to our...classroom?"

This can't be happening. I thought I was to have a FEMALE teacher??? Certainly there must be a mistake. Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater! He isn't an Auror! I need a piece of parchment. I can send one of those airplanes up to Kingsley, I mean the Minister, and get this straightened out. I don't want to be left alone with that MAN! That Death Eater! That...that... Has he always had that nice of an ass? OH stop it, Hermione! He is evil! This has to be a trap! It has to be!

"Miss Granger, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Y-yes... Why do you ask?" Oh goodness... I hope he didn.t see me staring at his posterior...

"It is just that you seem to be having problems concentrating. I would really like to get to our lessons. I have much to teach you and there are only so many hours in the day for you to learn from me. Now, if you would just follow me, we can get started. You really wouldn't want to keep the Minister himself waiting, now would you?"

"The Minister? He is here? You mean this isn't a trap? You are really here to teach me???" Gee, Hermione, don't sound so shocked. You know that there are things that only someone like Lucius Malfoy could teach you. Things that he has seen. Things that he has done. Things that he could do... Is it getting warm in here?

"Just come along, then. I will take you to our training facility and you can speak to the Minister since it is painfully obvious that you don't believe my intentions to be anything less than malicious."

Did he just smile at me? I have to be imagining it... Well, I guess I have no choice but to follow him. Things will be figured out once we see the Minister. And it was the third hall on the LEFT!!! I knew it.

He really is tall, isn't he? Almost statuesque...Almost. I don't think I have ever met someone as poised as Malfoy before... And look at that ass! NO! Don't look! What is WRONG with you, Hermione? He is a killer! He is a criminal! He is the best looking man in the entire wizarding world! And he is RICH!!! UGH! His Galleons don't matter!! He is vicious! He is heartless! He is looking at me! Did I say something out loud? Why is he smiling again!?!

"See something you like, Miss Granger?"

"I - uh - what?"

"I saw you looking at me. I must remind you that I am now your superior..." He is smiling again... "not that I haven't always been superior to you. But now, let us put the past behind us. It will do neither of us any good to discuss blood status here. Not when we must work so...closely...for the coming months and the foreseeable future. Just go have a seat and try not to stare so obviously in front of the Minister, now will you? He and I have some things to discuss before he turns you over to me."

You really are stupid, Hermione. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night... Why else would I be looking at Lucius Malfoy like that? I have Ron! I don't need to be looking at a Malfoy like that! Especially not THAT Malfoy! He is arrogant! He is cruel! He is so sexy! Those midnight blue robes really do bring out his eyes...

Those eyes...

I can't stop looking at him! I wonder what his eyes look like just before he climaxes? Does he scream when he reaches his peak or is he more of a moaner? I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy making any noise at all, actually. He probably does his thing, gets off and is done with you. He doesn't seem the type to care about anyone but himself out in the world. Why should he be any different in bed?

Was he just looking at me? I really should pay more attention rather than getting lost in these thoughts... But I really do have to wonder? Everyone knows of the Malfoy fortunes, Malfoy Manor, and even everything else associated with the name Malfoy. Everything is bigger than big. It is the best! Could he be trying to make up for his...short comings in other places??? I mean, his wife left him. Maybe he isn't as well endowed as all those snobbish Pure-Blooded witches let on... And how would they know? I mean, I suppose there is a decent sized bulge in the front of his robes, but it is hard to tell from this angle... If only he would turn slightly to the right... There you go... That's what I want-

Was he just looking at me again???

"Hermione..." I always did like Kingsley's voice. "I heard that you didn't take to kindly to my appointment of Mr. Malfoy as your instructor. Well, I can assure you that Lucius will train you better than anyone else I have on staff. After everything you, Ron and Harry have done, I didn't think it would have been fair to team you up with just any Auror. You know more than most of them anyway. Lucius can, and will, show you things that will help you ascend to the highest ranks possible in the shortest time allowed. Just trust him and know that he means you no harm. Isn't that right, Lucius?"

"Yes, Minister. Now, if you will excuse us, I have a few things that I would like to discuss with Miss Granger before the morning slips much further away from us."

So, it is true! Lucius Malfoy works for the Ministry now! Who would have ever believed it? He is looking at me again. I see his mouth moving, so I know he must be saying something. Maybe if I just sit here and nod a little every now and again, he won't notice that I am not paying attention.

Those eyes... They are like pools of molten silver. I feel like I could get lost in them forever. I wonder what he looks like with his hair messed up? Would he mind if I just reached up and stuck my fingers in his hair? I bet he is a good kisser... That mouth of his looks like it could please for ages! Those supple lips... If he kisses anything like he insults then any woman lucky enough to enter his bed would probably never know any greater oral pleasures. His tongue alone could probably bring me to completion more efficiently than Ron's cock could.

"...so you will need to be sure that you always are ready with a hex or two. Do you understand me, Miss Granger?"

"Yes I do, sir."

Sir? Why do I have to resort to calling him sir? It is only by an unfortunate coincidence that he is training me. I am sure that my addressing him as such is only increasing his sense of self worth. The lowly Mudblood finally learning her place in society. I would like to put him in HIS place. I could do it now, you know. He would never see it coming! All I would have to do is just grab my wand and stun him! I am decent with my nonverbal spells. He wouldn't know what hit him! Then I could fully investigate what he is hiding beneath those robes. Yes. I would first pull that ridiculous ribbon from his hair and allow those luscious locks to flow freely around his shoulders. Then I would remove...no RIP those robes from his body and allow myself to caress every bit of his chest. I bet he works out. I can't seem to see any ripples of fat on him through those robes. And they appear to be tight robes! My hands would traverse from his hair down to his chest where I would suck on his nipples. Ron doesn't let me do that enough. He says it tickles him. I don't believe it. I just think he doesn't like foreplay at all. Doesn't he realize that I need more than just a few minutes of contact?

Why am I thinking about Ron when I have Lucius Malfoy standing in front of me? Oh those eyes!!! How I would LOVE to look into those eyes as he pressed himself against me. Better yet, I would LOVE to see those eyes peering up at me from between my legs. With a mouth like his, I am sure he is a VERY cunning linguist. And those HANDS! I have seen the way he handles that cane and his skill dueling with his wand. He KNOWS how to use those hands of his... Imagine THAT mouth and THOSE fingers!!! It is getting hot in here again... But, oh Gods! Why am I thinking about him like this? I REALLY must not have slept well last night! Or maybe it is because Ron barely looks at me anymore. He doesn't know how to please a woman. I bet Lucius does... He is older and has a child, so it is obvious that he has successfully performed the act at least once. And I can't imagine him being married for so long and only copulating once... I bet he is FABULOUS between the sheets!

"Now, Knockturn Alley is a place where a lot of the lower class witches and wizards like to congregate. I will be taking you down there later this afternoon, so be ready. I will show you some of the more...popular...haunts and show you how to enter into their good graces so that you don't get yourself killed."

"That is always helpful."

Ugh! That VOICE! How I would LOVE to hear that voice saying my name over and over as he climaxed inside of me. I bet I could seduce him. I am not ugly! I actually think I have rather a nice body! Lucius would be a fool to turn down the chance of a shag with me! Even if I am just a Mudblood to him. I am still young and attractive!

I would start it, of course. I am not the type to just sit back and let things happen. I could approach him right now! Just walk up to him, wrap my fingers in his beautiful blond hair and pull his head to mine. Then I would initiate the kiss and let him take over. I would imagine that Lucius Malfoy would want to take things from there. He, also, doesn't seem the type to just sit back and let someone else control things. It would be quite the experience! Each of us fighting the other for dominance... He could throw me down on that desk in the corner. It is empty and I am wearing a skirt today... How easy would it be for him to just slid his hand up my thigh and pull my knickers off? Then he would have full access to my womanhood.

I wouldn't give it up without a fight though. I would want to feel those hands on me before I allowed him to just fuck me like some Knockturn Alley whore. I am above that! I am above them! I am a force to be reckoned with between the sheets and not one to just roll over and be done with. I could kiss his chest while he fondled mine. I could use my hands to guide him down to my sex and allow him to devour me, using his fingers in ANY way he desired. Before he got me to climax, though, I would stop him and throw him down for my OWN enjoyment! I would suck him so well, he wouldn't even remember his own name. Starting at the tip and working my way down... I would take ALL of him in my mouth, cupping his testicles and using my hands to drive him to the brink of insanity, allowing him to spill his seed down into my waiting and willing throat. Then, before he could fully recover, I would climb over him and impale myself on his still throbbing erection. He would probably try and pull me off of him so that he could control the sex, but I wouldn't let him. At least not at first. He would need to know that he is NOT the alpha in this sexual encounter. I would ride him until I felt like I was about to explode and then, and ONLY then, roll him on top of me to finish me off... I would wrap my legs around his hips, bringing my own hips up to meet his with every thrust... Rubbing my hands over his perfectly toned back... Scratching my nails over his back and arms... Feeling his manhood throb inside of me as my own muscles convulsed around him... And is he smiling at me again???

"But perhaps, Miss Granger, before we begin any of those lessons, maybe we should brush you up on your Occlumency skills???"

Oh shit... It really is hot in here now!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognize. I wish I did, but I don't. I am making no money off of this (wizard or muggle) and am only borrowing these characters to put them into situations that JKR didn't think they needed to be in.. lol_

_A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!! You are all awesome! It is because of you that I have continued this when I wasn't sure that I was going to. Now I know that I will continue (if you so desire) and even have a little story planned out around it! So, please keep on reading and reviewing!_

_I hope you like it!! (and to those who find Hermione a little out of character and quirky, we will just say that she is sexually frustrated.. Lol) gives cookies to reviewers!_

"Why, I do believe you are blushing, Miss Granger. Have I said something to embarrass you?" He is grinning at me again.

"I… er… I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Malfoy." Oh God.. He must be an accomplished legilimens. Why didn't I think about that?

"Such thoughts from such a young and… Well, I always just assumed that you were innocent, but with a mind like that…" His voice is trailing off and his eyes… Those eyes… I didn't know anyone could look at someone quite like that. His expression is almost… Well, I suppose it is almost primal! Wait. Did I just think about Lucius Malfoy being primal? I MUST be imagining things.

I need to change the subject. That will solve all of my problems! I didn't sleep well last night and that is why my mind isn't working correctly. Of course, how could I sleep well? Things used to be so good for me. Ron would take me to bed with him and we would shag until the sun came up! He was so happy that I had finally decided to kiss him on that fateful night at Hogwarts; the night that Harry finished off You Know Who. What a night it was!

Harry retreated up to his dormitory and Ron and I stayed to mourn with the other Weasley's and all those who had lost someone in the battle. After a while, we decided that we needed some rest as well, and left for the Gryffindor common room. We didn't make it that far. Boy did Moaning Myrtle get a show THAT night!! We must have been in there for over an hour before deciding to withdraw to our original destination… Once we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, though, all was lost. I don't remember how we made it up to a proper bed, but -

"Miss Granger, I shall remind you once again that I do not appreciate being ignored. I have taken the time out of my busy schedule to come here and instruct you in the proper ways to deal with those who oppose the Ministry and the laws set forth to govern them. I don't have the time to sit here while you dream about… Well, let's just say that I am a 'very cunning linguist' as you so eloquently put it."

"But, how did you…?" He was reading my mind! The BASTARD! How could he? He isn't supposed to know these things! If only things hadn't gone so far wrong between Ron and I… If he would only please me in bed then I wouldn't be stuck having these thoughts about HIM! Lucius bloody Malfoy! Perhaps I had better just not think around him… I can almost feel his eyes looking deep inside of my head. Searching my thoughts. Hearing my desires… No doubt that my nights will become even more tortured now that I have HIM to think about… Feeling his eyes on me… My dreams are sexually oriented enough without THOSE thoughts…

But why are these thoughts so bad? Surely a man such as Lucius Malfoy would be well worth a slight indiscretion on my part… It isn't like Ron shows me the slightest bit of interest anymore. And my dreams are becoming worse and worse from the lack of proper fulfillment. The orgasms actually wake me up and I don't even have to touch myself! It is intense! Oh how I wish I had someone actually PHYSICALLY bringing me to those highest of heights rather than just my mind trying to work out my frustrations. Lucius could do that for me. Just look at those hands! I would LOVE to have those hands -

"Please stop, Miss Granger. As much as I enjoy the fact that women everywhere are fantasizing about me, you are nothing more than-"

"Nothing more than what, Malfoy?" I couldn't let him finish that statement. I know what he was going to call me and I will NOT let his words get in the way of the perfect vision of him I am creating in my mind. If he were to call me a Mudblood one more time, I don't know if I would be able to enjoy pleasuring myself to the thoughts of him without getting angry. "Nothing more than a filthy Mudblood? Honestly. You Malfoy men really need to come up with some new insults. These same ones really are getting tired out. Can't you think of anything else to call me?"

He is smirking at me. As much as I can't stand that look from him, that look of utmost disgust, I can't help but notice how his eyes shine so brightly even when his thoughts seem malicious. He is going to call me a Mudblood. I really am sick of that name.

"Well, I am pleased that you seem to have finally learned your place in this world. However, I was simply going to say that you are nothing more than my student at this current time. It wouldn't be…proper…for us to entertain any other avenues while you are under my tutelage. I expect you to look to me as a teacher and an authority figure and, while in my presence, you will kindly keep your more unsavory thoughts to yourself."

Unsavory? UNSAVORY? How dare he! He should be so lucky as to have me even think about him this way! After all he has done to me; to my friends. Just think of all the things that he has seen and done. He is a DEATH EATER for Merlin's sake!!

"I was a Death Eater, Miss Granger. I would think it is obvious that I work for the Ministry now." Why is he walking towards me? "You, however, seem to be playing under the assumption that people can't change. I am quite sure that I have yet to insult you in any way, but you can not say the same, now can you?"

He is getting closer to my desk… Should I move? Should I get up? I can't move for fear right now. All the things he has done in his life and now being put here with ME of all people… He can't be happy. I know that look in his eyes… And he is carrying that cane of his with him. One simple move from him and I could be cursed into oblivion!

Where is my wand? Calm down, Hermione. You know the spell to protect yourself. Surely Kingsley, I mean the Minister, won't throw you in Azkaban for defending yourself. But Lucius doesn't seem to be reaching for his wand, not just yet anyways. Those perfect gloved hands appear to be as calm as his face is. That thought scares me even more than if he were to be pointing his wand at me. I should relax my grip on my wand a little. I don't want to break it. And if Lucius, I mean Mr. Malfoy, notices how tightly I am holding MY wand, he is liable to reach for his. But those eyes… I don't see any intent to harm in them. Then again, he did tell me that he had killed for less than being ignored. Oh, for Merlin's sake, Hermione! Get a grip!

Wait. He stopped? He has left some space between us, thank the gods!

"Do relax, Miss Granger. Had I wanted to curse you into oblivion, I would have done so when you first presumed to think you had the right to allow your eyes to peruse my body. No, I simply think that, for the time being, we should move on to some practical lessons. Perhaps this will help you keep your mind on other, more appropriate things."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I am so glad that I remembered to pick up some more firewhisky on the way home from the Burrow yesterday. I need it after my day today. Why on Earth would Kingsley assign Lucius bloody Malfoy to instruct me? Sure, he has seen and done things that most wizards haven't, but he is a DEATH EATER! It is completely irrelevant that he actually did manage to teach me a few things today. I would actually have to say that our trip to Knockturn Alley was most illuminating! Who would have known that there were that many hidden pubs down there! Granted, I could have done without the brothel he brought me to, but I firmly believe that he did that to get back at me for my thoughts from this morning.

He was right about one thing. Moving to the practical lessons did allow me to get my mind moving in the right direction. It was hard to work on throwing off the Imperious Curse while picturing the wizard casting it wearing nothing but a smile. Then again, now that I think about it, it had to be him putting that thought into my head! He had total control and he used it to get back at me! That BASTARD!! He will get his! I will make sure he does! After all I have done and all I have been through, I am NOT going to allow anyone to get the best of me. Lucius Malfoy be damned!

Alright. I just need to calm down. It is almost 9 at night and I really need to be getting to bed if I expect to be on time for my next lesson with Malfoy tomorrow. All I need is just a few shots of my firewhisky and I should be fine. It is almost as good as a dreamless sleep draught! No, I take that back. It is better because with the potion, I take it and I am gone. At least with the firewhisky, I can stay up for a bit and read. But what will I read? All the books I have here I have been through at least 10 times. Maybe I should stop by Diagon Alley tomorrow on one of my breaks and get a new book. I bet that witch at Flourish and Blotts would be able to point me in the direction of a few good romance novels. Sitting in front of my fireplace sipping my drink is all well and good, but there are only so many times I can read Hogwarts: A History before going completely mad. However, I know that if I were to try and sleep now, I would only toss and turn.

The Daily Prophet! That's it! I haven't read the Prophet today! Oh sweet salvation, there IS something in this house for me to read! I had better pour myself another drink first though. On second though, I have already had 4 drinks. Maybe I should get to bed. Besides, I still need to brush my teeth before climbing between the sheets. Merlin knows that my parents would never forgive me if they found out I was neglecting my oral hygiene. Then I can fall into bed and hopefully get some needed sleep! I can NOT have a repeat of today. The next time I face that insufferable Malfoy patriarch, he WILL get what is coming to him! I am usually better than what I was today, and I will prove it tomorrow! So, for now, I just need to sleep. It is almost 10 pm and I have to be up by 5 if I hope to beat him to the Ministry. All I have to do is just close my eyes… Then I can rest… and relax… and dream…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh my. London sure is dark, even for this time of the morning… It is six, isn't it? Yes, my watch doesn't seem to be broken. Oh well… Now, what was the number for this payphone? That's right. 62442. How could I forget? Mr. Weasley would be thrilled to know that I am taking the visitor's entrance today. But why didn't I just Apparate? Or use the Floo? And why don't I remember getting dressed this morning? It must have been another restless night. That is the only excuse I can come up with. This is going to be horrible; I can see it now. Mr. Malfoy is just going to LOVE another day of me being…well… I don't think jumpy would be the right word for my actions yesterday.

Just clear your mind, Hermione. You are better than this! Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has gotten to you.

I just need to breathe. The lifts are right in front of me and in no time at all, I will be faced, once again, with that arrogant aristocrat. That man who made my world a living hell yesterday. That man who thinks that he is SO MUCH BETTER than everyone else. That man who is…standing next to me in the lift??

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. How are you this morning?"

"Ah, Miss Granger. It is so lovely to see you today! I trust you managed to get some sleep last night?"

Why is it that every time he talks to me he has to look down his nose and sneer? Well, I won't let him know the truth. At least I must have slept last night. Hell, I don't even remember my alarm going off this morning!

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I slept very well. Thank you for asking."

But why did he ask? Why does he care? And why is he now standing behind me?

"You do look particularly delectable this morning. It really is a shame that there isn't anyone else here to witness your beauty."

Was that a compliment?

I want to answer him. I want to make some sort of comment about him saying such things about someone who he has made perfectly clear is beneath him, but I can't. In moving behind me, he set his cane in the corner of the lift and his now unoccupied hands have found their way to my shoulders. I can feel the leather of his gloves through the silk of my blouse and his breath on my neck as his lips trace a path from my shoulder to my earlobe.

"Why so tense, Hermione?"

So, it's Hermione now, is it? Two can play that game.

"Tense, Lucius? See how you feel when one of your enemies corners you in an elevator and begins to… begins to… Oh would you stop that!"

His hands have made their way down to my waist and he is pulling me closer to him. He isn't stopping, though. I asked him to, yet he isn't!

"You know you don't mean that. We both know what you were thinking yesterday and we both know what your heart really and truly desires. Mr. Weasley can not do the things to you that I can. You know that as well as I do! Allow me, just this once, to show you what it can be like when you are with the right man. Permit me to assist you in relieving some of your…tensions. Then, perhaps, we can get on with your instructions without further interruption."

Well, when he puts it that way, maybe just this once. Besides, it isn't like he is going to run back to all his mates and gloat about having a Mudblood.

I moan an agreement as his mouth assaults my right ear and his hands tighten around my waist. I feel the familiar squeezing of Apparition and open my eyes to see an opulent bed chamber adorned in green and silver. But wait just a moment. I didn't think it was possible to Apparate from the lifts in the Ministry? I will have to ask…

Look at the size of that bed! Lucius follows me over to what I can only assume is his bed and seizes the opportunity I present him with. As I bend down to inspect what I discover to be the finest emerald silk sheets, he removes his gloves and slides his now bare hands up my thighs and under my skirt. Hooking his fingers around my knickers, he pulls them off gently and places them in the left pocket of his robes. Leave it to Lucius Malfoy to keep souvenirs of his conquests.

He reaches back around my waist, simultaneously sanding me up and pulling me flush to him. I can feel his growing erection now trying to point the rest of him towards his hot and moist heaven. But I am not going to give in to him that easily. Oh no! The legends surrounding Lucius Malfoy's prowess can't possibly be true. I am determined to figure out what is fact and what isn't. Perhaps I should start with that wicked tongue of his…

Turning around to face him, I look up into those cold gray eyes of his only just now, they aren't that cold. There is a burning behind them that I can only assume is fueled by his desire to take me in every way possible. All in good time, Mr. Malfoy.

"If you want to have my body, then it will happen on MY terms. After all, you are married and I haven't had decent sex for quite a while now! Do you understand, Lucius?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He is smiling; an honest to Merlin smile! This could prove exciting!

"Foreplay. I am tired of just being thrown down and taken. A woman needs a little more than a simple lubrication charm to get in the mood. And this foreplay had better last quite a while, but don't allow it to take away from the actual sex. I refuse to allow-"

"Hermione, trust me. I have been doing this for just a bit longer than you have. Remember?"

And with that, I allow him to assault my mouth with his. It seems that he, like me, believes that proper sex should be initiated with a kiss. Wow! His mouth is just magical! His lips are so soft and skilled. I have no problems parting my lips to allow his tongue to gain access to my mouth. Then the real fun starts! The maturity and passion in his kiss is almost enough to bring me to orgasm, but I won't let it. I can already feel the tension starting to build in my core. If he keeps this up, I will be lost long before his actions carry him past my shoulders! I got to be strong and try to hang on. He can't win that easily.

All too soon, his mouth has left mine and, while I am sad for the loss, my ears and neck are not. He turns me around again and sweeps my long, brown locks over to my left shoulder. His left hand is holding my chin to the side while his expert mouth goes to work on my neck and shoulder, making me moan audibly at the sensation. His right hang has found its way to my inner thigh and is slowly working its way up to my sex. I am ready for him and he knows it. I can hear the chuckle coming from him as he skates over my opening and feels the wetness under his fingers. Biting down a little on my neck, he slips a finger inside me and starts to move it back and forth over my inside. His thumb is now playing with my clit as he puts another finger inside to join the first. The hand tat was holding my face has moved to my chest and is groping at my left breast. Just as quickly as I felt the hand there, it is gone and replaced by the sound of tearing fabric. Buttons fly everywhere as he drops the remnants of my favorite blouse to the floor beside us.

Oh Merlin! I can't take this! His hand is back at my breast, squeezing and tweaking my nipples and making them hard. Another finger has joined the two that were already inside me and they are moving together to bring me to my completion LONG before I would want it! The tension is building within me. I am finding it hard to stand! If he didn't have one hand across my chest and the other practically completely inside me, I would surely fall to the ground.

Every muscle in my body is beginning to tense as his fingers move faster inside me and his thumb moves perfectly over my now hardened clit. My breath is becoming more raged and I can barely keep my eyes open. I can feel it. I am going to come! Lucius Malfoy is going to make me come! I start moaning out his name.

"Lucius… Lucius.. Please… Faster… Don't stop…" I start to get louder as the impending orgasm makes my entire body begin to shake. "LUCIUS!! Oh Gods, Lucius!!"

And suddenly, his fingers slide out of me, his hand falls from my chest and his mouth moves away from the spot where I am sure there will be a nice little love bite in no time. Unsupported, I start to collapse to the floor when I am caught by a spell that levitates me and moves me to the bed. I could never have imagined this bed to be so comfortable, but I am thankful that it is. Every fiber of my body is screaming for release right now, and I need something soft to help cushion the let down. I wonder if he knows how close I was?

I feel the bed move next to me. Lucius is still fully clothed, but is now leaning over me; time-perfected sneer in place.

"We can't have you coming so quickly now, can we? No. I believe that you deserve a little more…pleasure before I let you come for me."

So, he did know how close I was! How typically Malfoy of him! Thinking he can control everything and everyone around him. Oh well. If the main course proves to be as good as the appetizer, then I will not leave here unhappy.

Lucius has moved between my legs. Surely this is it! He is going to cast a spell to rid himself of his clothes and we will get to it! I can finally see that famous Malfoy cock first hand! Oh, Mrs. Weasley is going to be jealous!! I found out through Bill that she had a schoolgirl's crush on one Lucius Malfoy… When she finds out that I have… but should I tell her?

My thoughts are interrupted by Lucius mouth crashing down upon mine. That skilled tongue is now battling for dominance with mine and I may just have to let him win! ANYTHING to feel him inside of me already! But it is not to happen. Not yet anyways. He is moving down my body slowly; trailing kisses from my chin, along my unmarked left shoulder and to my breasts. Taking time to adequately tease both, he takes each nipple in his mouth; sucking and nibbling just enough to bring them to their full hardness. When he is happy that my breasts are standing at attention, he moves further down my torso, stopping to kiss my belly button and all the skin between there and my neatly trimmed patch of hair that surrounds my womanhood. But he has stopped! What is wrong? His eyes meet mine and, once again, I get an actual smile from him.

"It is so nice to see that you maintain yourself down here. I thought I could feel it before, but it is refreshing to see. Too many women just let their hair grow wild down here. I much prefer a neatly manicured lawn to overgrown hedges."

Before I can respond to him, his eyes pull away from mine and he lowers his mouth to meet my clit. Well, I was definitely right about one thing. He certainly is a cunning linguist! The speed of his tongue, coupled with the expert motions of his lips are enough to bring me right back to where I was before I ended up on this bed. Reaching up to grasp the serpent rails of the headboard, I feel him place a finger into my dripping passage and begin to move like he never stopped. Every muscle is at the brink of rupture as the sensations of impending orgasm engulf my body. It isn't until I feel a second and third finger join the first that I start to quiver under his ministrations. When one of the fingers leaves and traces a path to my rear, I begin to shudder from the mere thoughts of what he is planning. With a quick look up to me, our eyes locking, that third finger pushes into my second opening and sends me completely over the edge! At that moment, with Lucius Malfoy between my thighs feeling me writhe beneath him, the snakes in the headboard seem to move a little and then proceed to beep at me. They keep beeping and beeping and beeping until -

MY ALARM!!

I jump from my bed and rush to the other side of the room to turn off the blasted alarm clock but am stopped just off of my bed when I fall to the floor. Coming down from the dream induced orgasm, I gather myself up, turn off the alarm and head toward my bathroom. This morning calls for a little more than a cleansing charm. Besides, I didn't wash my hair yesterday, so I really should today.

I allow the hot water to pound my body as I think about the dream from the night before. Well, at least I can't say that I didn't get any sleep… But how in the hell am I supposed to face him today? I can't look him in the eyes after having that dream! He can read my thoughts! I will NEVER be able to keep this from him! He will see through me in a heartbeat. Perhaps if I can just keep my mind clear, he won't know. Isn't that what Harry said Snape told him? Clear your mind! Yes. That will be my mantra today. Clear your mind.

I get out of the shower and move back to my bedroom to get dressed. I pick out a nice skirt, a simple silk blouse and a pair of basic black Manolo Mary Jane heels. Throwing a cloak over my outfit, I grab my bag and today's copy of the Prophet and make my way to the Ministry. I am early today. I know I am. Maybe I will grab a cup of tea and a scone on the way in. I can have a spot of breakfast while I am waiting for Lucius, I mean Mr. Malfoy, to arrive… Ugh. This is going to be a long day…

I arrive at the visitor's entrance of the Ministry. Why didn't I just Apparate in? Oh well. I enter 62442 into the Muggle phone and I am off. I can do this!! Plus, I will have time to gather my thoughts before he arrives…

Just clear your mind, Hermione. You are better than this! Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has gotten to you.

I just need to breathe. The lifts are right in front of me and in no time at all, I will be faced, once again, with that arrogant aristocrat. That man who made my world a living hell yesterday. That man who thinks that he is SO MUCH BETTER than everyone else. That man who invaded my dreams last night. That man who is…standing next to me in the lift??

"Ah, Miss Granger. It is so lovely to see you today! I trust you managed to get some sleep last night?"

Bloody Hell!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognize. I wish I did, but I don't. I am making no money off of this (wizard or muggle) and am only borrowing these characters to put them into situations that JKR didn't think they needed to be in.. lol_

_A/N: Well, this is going a completely different way than I had planned! Considering that I intended this to be a oneshot, and now this is chapter three.. Hahah Oh well. I am enjoying it and I hope you all are as well!!_

_WARNING! This chapter has a scene with Ron in it. Yes, this is a Lucius/Hermione fic, but I needed the scene and you will see why when you read it._

_ANOTHER WARNING!! This scene has a solo act which is accompanied by a toy. Don't like, don't read._

_You have been warned!_

_Without further delay, here is chapter three! Read and review! The reviews feed my muse! Lol_

He knows.. He has to know! Why else would he be looking at me like that? I already know that he can read my mind, but I am not looking directly at him! Isn't eye contact the most important thing in Legilimency? He can't know. There is no possible way. Just keep a clear mind, and all will be fine. He will never know. Besides, we are almost to our level and will be getting out of this lift soon enough. Or maybe it isn't soon enough. If he keeps looking at me like that, I will have no choice but to look at him. He will find out about my dream and only use it against me in someway. That is how he is, isn't it? When Lucius Malfoy learns something new, he is the type to use that information for his own personal gain. He would torment me to no end. Well, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be so offended that he would talk to the Minister about appointing someone else to do my training! That's it! I should let him see my thoughts! He should know about my dreams from last night and then I can be rid of him for good!

"Are you in the habit of ignoring me, Miss Granger? I believe I made it quite clear to you yesterday that I don't appreciate being ignored. I actually find it rather…rude."

I look up at him as I allow the images of last nights mental escapades to flood to the forefront of my memories. "No, Mr. Malfoy, I am not in the habit of ignoring you. I am just having a problem keeping my dreams from last night out of my mind. I am sure you can understand."

"I see. Well, do try and remember that this isn't your dream world and we have work that needs to be accomplished here today. I will not have a repeat of yesterdays events. Is that understood?"

Why isn't he reacting to my thoughts? I don't think I could make them any more apparent to him! Maybe he isn't trying to see into my mind just now. Perhaps he learned that lesson yesterday. Oh but how I wish he would see what I am trying to show him. I would love nothing more than to watch him sweat it out today knowing that I was having erotic dreams about him last night. He might even wish to act on my thoughts!

The lift comes to a halt and I allow Lucius to walk ahead of me down the halls towards out classroom. I must admit that for a man old enough to be my father, he really is quite handsome. Watching him walk away from me is probably the greatest form of entertainment I have had in a while! I wish Ron would come home, even if only for a day. Being around Malfoy Senior is going to do bad things to my sex drive. Ron would be more than willing to help me relieve my tensions. I know he would.

"Are you also in the habit of lingering in doorways? Please come in here and take your seat. We have a lot to cover today and I wish to not have a repeat of yesterday. So, remember your occlumency lessons and try to keep your lurid dreams to yourself. There really is no need to have two highly aroused people in the same room, especially when I am definitely not willing to help you with anything that Weasley would. I daresay that there isn't enough time for me to take care of my own needs and I wouldn't want to play second fiddle to that blood traitor."

"You take that back!" I scream at him, jumping to my feet and starting towards him. "Ron is more faithful than anyone I have ever met, save perhaps for Harry. He has done things in his young life that you wouldn't be able to accomplish even if you lived as long as Nicholas Flamel! You aren't half the man Ron is."

Alright. So maybe I exaggerated a bit, but he needed to hear it! He is pompous, arrogant, and completely conceited! Besides, I really do love Ron and I am sure that with time, he can learn what I truly enjoy and cease this mockery he claims to be sex. It could actually…

I shake my head a bit to clear my thoughts and find myself standing practically nose to nose… Well, more like nose to neck… Those piercing gray eyes are penetrating into my very soul but the words and emotion that accompany are pleading to be respected and not tried.

"How dare you. You have no idea the things that I am capable of, the things that I could do to you. Do you honestly believe that the only reason I was sent to instruct you was to pay a debt to society? My Galleons have dealt with any debt that needed to be addressed. I know things that you couldn't even begin to fathom and yet you stand here and speak of loyalty and prowess? Oh, don't think about shaking your head at me, you silly girl. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't feel me searching around in that tousled head of yours. I know where your thoughts were and believe me when I tell you that I could do things to your innocent body with my left ring finger that your precious Weasley couldn't do with all of his pathetic brothers helping him. Now, close your mouth, resume your seat and let us get back to the matter at hand. I do fully intend on teaching you something useful today and I will not stand for your inane thoughts again."

--

I am still not entirely sure how I managed it, but somehow I made it through my second day. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I would say that it was probably more him than me. We most likely didn't hold eye contact for longer than it took for him to discern that I was still paying attention. Sure, we worked on more occlumency today, but Kingsley came in for that. Mostly we worked on some hexes and he even tested me on my ability to throw off the Imperious Curse again. There was some defensive work done, but it would appear that Malfoy is more of an offensive caster than a defensive.

It really is funny, now that I think about it. When I first met him in Diagon Alley, it was Mr. Weasley who had started the fight. Well, actually Malfoy had started it with his insults, but the physical altercation was completely initiated by Mr. Weasley. Then a few years later in the Department of Mysteries, Lucius had seemed more interested in getting the prophesy than cursing anyone. Perhaps there is more to him than I originally thought.

I really need a drink. I wonder where my firewhisky is? Why are there dishes in my sink?

"Hello, love. I was wondering when you would get home."

"RON!! When did you get here!?" I launch myself into his waiting arms, enjoying the feel of his body so close to mine. This is exactly what I needed today. Between the past two days being with that…that…man! Ugh! No. I won't think of him. I refuse to think of him when my Ron is here!

"I got in about an hour ago. Was just feasting on some of your finer beverages."

I look down to see Ron holding my bottle of firewhisky and reach out to snatch it from his left hand. As I lean forward towards Ron, his right arm circles my waist and draws me closer. Looking up into his blue eyes, I can't help but imagine gray. Shaking my head, I allow Ron to kiss me full on the lips. When his tongue meets my mouth, I part my lips and allow him to taste me. It feels so good to be kissed at this point that I really don't care who it is that is doing the kissing! This is something that I need. My body needs release caused by something other than my overactive imagination or my Muggle toys. I have worn out far too many batteries lately.

Ron's mouth has moved from mine and his lips are now trailing down my neckline. Maybe I will get some foreplay tonight! After dealing with that walking advertisement for sex these past two days, my body is screaming for more than just a quick tumble…

"Hermione, love… Let's take this back to your room. Harry said he would be by for dinner, so we really don't have much time." And with that he is leading me down my own hall to my room where he will no doubt cast a charm to rid us of our clothes. I guess I won't get the long romantic night I was looking forward to. Oh well. I will still enjoy it…or at least try to…

Sure enough, we walk into my room and by the time we reach my bed, our clothes are charmed off and Ron is muttering the lubrication spell. How romantic… Ugh. My knees hit the edge of the mattress and I fall flat on my back, pulling Ron on top of me. His lips fall from my shoulder and he looks deep into my eyes. Suddenly I imagine deep gray rather than Ron's blue, and I feel the beginnings of that familiar tightening sensation below my belly button. I close my eyes and think about Lucius' hands roaming my body and finding my already moist womanhood rather than those of the man who is actually above me. I can almost smell the jasmine of his expensive hair products filling my senses as his fingers begin to work wonders around my highly sensitized clit.

This will work out nicely. So long as I keep my eyes closed, Ron will think that I am thoroughly enjoying his ministrations and I will be able to fantasize about the man I really wish to be bringing me to my completion. Deep down, though, I just know that Lucius would be so much better than Ron.

I am pulled from my plotting and scheming by Ron's mouth on mine and his tongue pushing between my lips. I gasp slightly as he pushes his rock hard length inside me and begins the dance that has existed as long as mankind itself. Keeping my eyes closed, it is easy to imagine a different man above me, thrusting deep and bringing me closer to orgasm with every movement of his hips. I move my hips with his and bring my hands up to run through the hair that has taunted me since that first day I met him in Flourish and Blotts. It is a bit of a disappointment to find short locks rather than the long, luscious tresses I half expected, but otherwise, the fantasy is going smoothly.

The thrusts are coming faster and harder now and I can feel that Ron is getting close. His hand reaches down between us to stroke my hardened nub and brings me release as I feel him coming undone above me. Oh Gods this feels great! I bite my lip and moan out my orgasm, clenching my muscles around his throbbing cock and holding my eyes tight in order to picture the elder Malfoy looming over me. I can see him closing his eyes to hold back any emotion from me even though I know that one tryst would leave him coming back for more in more ways than one.

As my orgasm rocks through my body, I hear Ron's reaction when he is overcome by his own physical peak. I can hear him whispering my name and uttering sentiments of love and devotion, but the only thing I can do is try to keep my mouth shut. It is a losing battle, though, for the moment that I begin to come down, a faint "Lucius" escapes my lips.

"Shh, love. No one will see us. Harry shouldn't be here yet and I made certain to close and ward the door when we first came in here."

Oh thank Merlin! He misunderstood me! I really dodged the proverbial bullet on that one. This is really disturbing, though. Why on earth would I want to think about Lucius Malfoy while I am here with the man whom I have wanted since…well, forever! What the bloody hell did that wizard do to me?

We stand together and start to dress. Just as Ron is finishing putting his trainers on, I hear a knock on my door, followed by the familiar voice of Harry Potter calling out and warning us that we had better be decent. I laugh as Ron takes down the wards he placed around my room and we walk hand in hand out to the kitchen where Harry is now seated and waiting for us. The three of us share dinner and reminisce about school before the conversation turns to my new training. I tell them just enough to know that I have an Auror they aren't familiar with teaching me and skip over any parts that would lead them to discover his identity and my less than desirable feelings and thoughts towards him. But why are they less than desirable? He is a very attractive man and witches all over throw themselves at him! And it isn't as if he is still married.

After Harry left, Ron and I cuddled into my bed and there was a repeat of the earlier events. Now I lay here wide awake and thoroughly unsatisfied with a snoring Ron far too close to my ear. I can't deal with this anymore! My body needs more than Ron is giving me these days.

I am not sure how, but I manage to get away from Ron's grasp and slip out of the room unnoticed. As I walk towards my bathroom, I pause long enough to pull out two towels and one of my favorite battery operated boyfriends. Once inside, I draw a hot bath and set the towels down on the floor before stripping out of my clothes and lowering myself into the water. The heat feels great against my tense muscles and I relax for a few minutes before reaching outside the tub for my vibrator. Closing my eyes, I lower my right hand down between my legs and begin to move my fingers expertly over my clit. When I feel that I can't go on without penetration, I submerge my toy and tease my entrance with it. I finally push it deep inside of my womanhood and begin to move it in and out of me while still continuing to lavish attention to my now extremely sensitive nub. Feeling every so close to orgasm, I withdraw the phallic instrument and turn it on. Plunging it back inside my core, I feel the vibrations combining with my own manipulations bringing me closer and closer to release. I close my eyes and picture a certain blond wizard thrusting mercilessly into me and moan out my explosion as to not wake Ron.

Why didn't I put a silencing charm on this room before I began? I am sure that I didn't wake Ron (or the neighbors for that matter) but I could have enjoyed this so much more if I could have fully let myself go. Oh, what has that man done to me? I was perfectly happy before he came into my life and now I am playing with myself in my bath and wishing beyond all reason that he was here bringing me to all these peaks and pushing me over.

I can't live like this. I can not continue to work with him and allow him to instruct me when I can't get him out of my thoughts! I wonder if he is aware of the effect he has on me? He must be. After all the thoughts he pulled from my mind, he MUST know. He cast a spell on me! That has to be it! There is no way that these thoughts can be my own. It just isn't possible!

I cast a cleansing charm on my bath water and clean myself up the Muggle way. When I am convinced that I am completely clean, I step from the bath, wrapping one towel around my body and putting my hair up in the other. I don't feel like magically drying myself tonight. I think getting back into bed a little damp will help me fall asleep faster.

--

Wednesday morning. Is it really 4:30 already? I don't want to be awake and I most of all don't want to face HIM again. I get dressed and wake Ron before I need to apparate to the Ministry for my third day of training. Harry told me yesterday that they had been given the remainder of the week off because someone in their class had critically injured the professor. He is in St. Mungo's now, but it will take a few days for a replacement to be appointed and acclimated. Ron said that once I left for work, he would be flooing to the Burrow to see his family and Harry. It must be nice to be able to just pop into the Burrow and enjoy Mrs. Weasley's cooking whenever. I haven't been around for her normal meals in quite a while. Between trying to finish school a year early and now my job with the Auror department, I just don't have the time. Perhaps on Saturday I can head over there and spend some time with them. That should help with my mental health. I just hope I make it that long!

Kissing Ron on top of the head, I turn on the spot and apparate to an alley not far from the Ministry. I know I am a little early, but I can't risk meeting up with him yet again before I am ready to face him. Holding my tea in one hand and a bag with a croissant in the other, I make my way into the Ministry and down to the lifts. He isn't here. Once I reach Level two, I exit the lift and walk the now familiar path to our little classroom slash training room. There is still no sign of him. Thank Merlin for little miracles.

I look at my watch and notice that I still have 20 minutes until he should be here. That is perfect. I can use that time to compose myself, eat my breakfast and maybe even read a bit of the Prophet. Then I can go into this day's lessons with a clear head and composed thoughts. Picking up the Daily Prophet, I begin to read the front page and enjoy my croissant. It isn't until I notice a shadow cross my paper that I even realize the 20 minutes has passed and the object of my anger and frustration is looming over me. I take a deep breath and sit up straight to address him.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, well. Early this morning, aren't you Miss Granger? And to what do I owe your courtesies?" He stares at me for a moment, seemingly drinking in my presence and allowing his eyes to wander over me before he speaks again. "Oh I see. Mr. Weasley paid you a visit last night, didn't he? Yes, I heard about the little accident that occurred yesterday. So, tell me. Now that you have recent experience to go by, do you still believe that I am not half the man that he is?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I really don't see how that is any of your-"

"Business? In the eyes of the enemy, everything is my business. Every piece of intelligence that I can gather, every minute detail of my nemesis' existence that I can ascertain is vital and can be used to my advantage. As an example, knowing you as I do coupled with the knowledge of yesterday's Auror training accident, I can say with practical certainty that you had dinner at your flat with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter then more than likely left to join his…woman, while Mr. Weasley stayed the evening with you. Am I correct?"

How in the bloody hell did he know that? "Were you following me last night?"

"That wasn't the answer I was searching for, but you confirmed my suspicions. No, Miss Granger, I was not following you last night. I have far more important things to do with my time than to be the proverbial lost puppy dog to the Golden Trio. However, you must be aware that the entire wizarding world knows of your connection with the Boy Who Lived and that blood traitor. Anyone with even a partial brain would have been able to surmise that after the events of yesterday afternoon, the three of you would meet. Had I been the enemy and wanted to corner you three or orchestrate an attack against you, it would have been all too easy."

I really hate to admit this, but he is absolutely right. Are we really that predictable? Does it matter anymore? We have defeated the darkest wizard of all time and helped put his followers in Azkaban. I honestly don't think that we need to be as careful as we were before! The time for apparating onto doorsteps under an Invisibility Cloak are over and he must know this!

"You are aware that You Know Who is dead, right? I mean, I know you were at the Battle. Surely you must have noticed."

A slight smile plays across my lips as the man in front of me begins to lose his control. I can see a vein in his neck going and a fire beginning to burn behind those cold gray eyes. He walks towards me and in one fluid motion, he pulls me from my seat so that I am standing in front of him with my left arm held tightly by his right. Knowing that I can not possibly wrestle myself away from him, he pulls me close and speaks in a low and warning tone.

"You and your blessed Potter may have destroyed the Dark Lord, but I assure you that his followers are not all in Azkaban. Many have gone into hiding and it is only a matter of time before they attempt to seek their revenge against those responsible for his downfall. Would you care to know what happens to Mudblood witches who are captured by Death Eaters?"

And with that, he releases my arm by throwing me down on the floor. He walks away from me towards his desk and draws his wand from inside that stupid cane he carries. Pointing the wand at the door, he mutters a spell and suddenly a loud squelching noise can be heard. He has sealed the room! Oh Merlin, I have pissed him off and now I am trapped in here with him! Somebody please help me!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can recognize. I wish I did, but I don't. I am making no money off of this (wizard or muggle) and am only borrowing these characters to put them into situations that JKR didn't think they needed to be in.. lol_

_A/N: This chapter may be a little dark to begin with, but I assure you that it is mutually enjoyed between the two of them. Just trust me.. Lol Please read and review. This was my first REAL sex scene and I want to know what you all think of it. It was harder than I expected to write and I am kind of nervous about putting it out there! Hahah_

_And now for the moment you have ALL been waiting for! Hope you enjoy it!!_

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing? You are scaring me and-"

"But that is the point," he says as he continues to walk towards me. "You have made a serious mistake in trusting me: the Death Eater."

Did he just call himself a Death Eater? I knew it! I KNEW that Lucius Malfoy would not repent. This has all been an act! And I have him cornered now. He is here in the Ministry and I can apprehend him! That would be a fabulous start to my career… Capturing a Death Eater is always a good way to garner support and this isn't just any Death Eater! Oh, but it is barely past six and no one else will be here for almost another hour. That's alright though. I can tie him up and have my way with him…Wait. No…tie him up and hold him here. Yes. That's it.

"Incarcerous!"

I watch with a satisfied grin on my face as the ropes fly from the end of my wand towards the advancing Death Eater. My happiness is short lived, though, as he wordlessly casts Protego and I quickly find myself bound and completely at his mercy.

"Tut tut, Miss Granger. I would have thought you were better than this. Surely you are aware of my skills with a wand. I would be hard pressed to think of an instance since we began working together where your eyes were not firmly attached to some part of my body. You must know how aptly I can handle myself. Now…Where were we?"

He is still walking towards me, but now there is no way for me to get away from him. In rebounding the spell onto me, I have lost my wand and am now laying rather uncomfortably on the cool marble floor of the Ministry of Magic. If Ron could see me now, he would probably die in a fit of laughter. But there is nothing funny about this situation. A very powerful and very angry Lucius Malfoy has me completely at his mercy! There is no telling what he is liable to do! I am scared beyond words, but I can't help the slight feeling of arousal at the mere thought of being held by him. There were stories about what the followers of Lord Voldemort did with the witches they captured, but I don't think… No. There is no way that Mr. Malfoy would attempt to rape me practically directly under the nose of the Minister himself. He has to know that I would tell Kingsley and that would land the smug Malfoy straight back in Azkaban for his troubles. So, what could he possibly be on about? I learn far too quickly.

"Ah yes. I remember now. Crucio."

The spell was barely more than a whisper, but it was cast nonetheless. The pain is almost unbearable, but even as it crashes over me and I scream out in agony, I can't help but feel that something is off. Before I can think on it any longer, the pain subsides and I am left panting at the feet of the arrogant aristocrat. He doesn't say anything; he simply looks down at me with an unreadable emotion playing behind those piercing gray eyes. I don't know what prompts me to do it, but I suddenly feel the urge to taunt him. Before I can filter out what is right from what is stupid, the words fall from my mouth.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Having performance problems? Can't keep it up like you used to?" I laugh at him before continuing. "Your lovely sister-in-law was better at this than you are!"

His eyes widen as he reaches down with one hand and pulls me back to my feet. Even though the curse was not as intense as I remembered it being, it still hurt like hell and I am having problems maintaining my balance. It also doesn't help that I am still bound by my errant spell. He looks deep into my eyes and leans me up against a desk. Then he surprisingly reaches down to the floor by my feet and retrieves me wand for me. Pointing the thin piece of wood in my direction, he ends the spell and hands me back my wand. His gaze never leaves mine; his body is so close that if either of us were to move, we would be touching. The fire is still lit in his eyes and his features seem to be steeling themselves for whatever it is he is planning on doing. Somehow I don't believe that I am going to escape with one rather weak round of the Cruciatus Curse. Lucius Malfoy is not a man who does anything half heartedly and this can only be the beginning of a day of pain for me.

"Do not mock me, Miss Granger." His voice is low and controlled but not leaving any doubt to his anger at my previous statement. "I am fully aware of your lack of experience where matters like these are concerned, but you would do well to never insult my…performance again. Lest you live to regret it."

He stops his chastising long enough for a spark to ignite inside of him. I can see it in his face, his eyes and even his mouth as just the slightest curve of a smile is now visible in the right corner. He has changed his plan for me! Thank the heavens; there will be no more torture! I am sure he will probably Obliviate these past few moments from my mind, but that wouldn't be all bad, would it?

"Are you scared, Miss Granger?"

"Why should I be?" That was an odd question. "What reason do I have to be scared of you? You have freed me from my bonds AND given me back my wand. I am pretty confident that I could hold my own against you in a duel. Plus, I don't believe you are stupid enough to try anything more violent than what you have already done this morning. Besides all of that, you probably won't leave me with a memory of this anyways, will you?"

He throws his head back and laughs at me. Wait.. He is laughing at me? At ME?? What in the name of Merlin's wrinkled backside could possibly be so funny?

"Oh Hermione…" Did he just call me Hermione? "You think that I mean to Obliviate you? That I would take away a memory of you lying at my feet after I have tortured you? Oh no, dear child. I feel that that memory would serve you well when paired with what I am about to do to you. You see, I may be a former Death Eater, but I am also a wizard. My skills with a wand are second only to my skills as a man. I admit that the curse was a bit lax, but I assure you that was because anything more powerful would have been considered actual torture and couldn't be construed as educational. However, if there is a fault to the security measures taken by the Ministry, it would be that they only take into account magical torture and not physical. They don't seem to feel that Muggle brutality is really all that bad. Pity really…"

His voice may have trailed off, but his hands are doing a different kind of trailing. In one swift motion, both of our wands are thrown across the room and land perfectly on top of Lucius' outer robes. His now empty hands are beginning to feel their way up my arms and onto the bare skin of my neck. Weaving his fingers into my hair, he pulls my face up towards his and whispers into my ear.

"You do not think that I have forgotten your thoughts, do you? I am also very aware of your dream from the other night about me taking you in my own bed. That is awfully presumptuous of you to assume that even in the dream realm I would allow a Mudblood into my bed. But don't get me wrong, Hermione. Your thoughts have stirred something in me that I haven't felt for quite some time."

What have I done? What is he going to do? Is he really going to act on physical desires? I can feel the beginnings of what is promising to be a glorious erection waking up and pressing into my stomach from beneath his trousers. Could he really want me?

"Stop thinking so much, pet. You are giving me a headache."

And with that, his fingers dig into my scalp and he presses his lips firmly against mine in the most searing kiss I have ever experienced. I feel as if I have been Stunned and I would believe as much had I not born witness to our wands being thrown across the room. Lucius' tongue caresses my lips and as soon as I part them, he nips at my lower lip with his teeth. He delights in my whimpering and continues his seemingly endless assault on my mouth. The wonderfully warm hands that had been firmly ensconced in my hair are now working their way back down along my neck and over my shoulders. They continue to move down my body and I whimper again as he passes right by my breasts without so much as a touch. He chuckles into my mouth a bit while his hands find the bottom of my blouse. Gripping the material firmly, he pulls his arms apart and sends buttons flying haphazardly about the room.

Stepping back from me, Lucius appraises my choice in undergarments. He shakes his head, mumbles something about needing to see the entire picture and quickly wrenches the remaining material of my shirt from my body, sending it to pool on the floor not far from us. A smile fully appears on his face and I delight in how his features change by a simple curvature of lips. This is a face I could get used to seeing and I know that it is my body that is evoking that happiness in him. I know it is happiness because just as soon as the blouse hit's the floor, he is back on the offensive and setting about lavishing attention to my person. His hands are everywhere on me all at once and I am getting dizzy from the pleasure building in my core. Just as I move my hands up to tangle in his hair, however, he spins me around and pushes me harshly against the desk.

"I told you I would show you what happens to witches who are captured by Death Eaters. You didn't honestly believe that it was only magical torture, did you? But I hardly think this would be torture for you, knowing your thoughts as well as I do. Just know that I will not be gentle with you simply because you desire me. Most witches would love to be in your position, Hermione, but you aren't most witches." He leans down and his lips bush my ear as he continues to taunt me. "You are nothing but a little Mudblood whore."

I feel his hands, so soft against my thighs, reach under my skirt and rip off my knickers. Before I have a chance to adjust to the shock of the sudden de-clothing, his manhood is pressed swiftly inside of my sex. That bastard didn't even check to see if I was ready! Thank Merlin that the man arouses me, because otherwise that could have seriously hurt me! His pace is fast and relentless as he pounds into me from behind. Fingers are digging into my hips with every thrust from him and I know that there will be bruises. I just can't seem to care at the moment. As his cock buries itself deep within me, the friction caused by his sac hitting my clitoris is bringing me to a fast climax. If he doesn't cease soon, it may well mark a record for the fastest it has taken for me to orgasm ever! The tension is building; I can feel myself begin to convulse around him but just before the release can truly come, he pulls out of me.

"What… Why? Please, Lucius…"

His hand, still encased in leather gloves, comes down hard on my backside. "How dare you waste your pleas on me? Don't you know who you are dealing with by now, witch? You will get no sympathy from me. I fully intend on taking what I want from you and you will find release only after I have. Am I understood?"

Before I can answer him, he whispers a lubrication spell and thrusts back inside of me. But this is different, more painful. He pillages my backside with his raging erection and the pain quickly subsides to be replaced by mounting pleasure. As he thrusts into my no-longer-virgin anus, his fingers reach around and mimic the motion in my increasingly sensitive vagina. The effect is good, but he is only using one finger to play with me. There isn't even any attention being paid to my clit. It would appear that he is teasing me and will truly only let me come once he has! What a selfish… "Oooh. That feels so good…"

"You like this, do you witch? Perhaps I am being too nice to you? Maybe I shouldn't have lubricated you before pushing myself….deep….inside….your….ass." He punctuated every word with a deep, hard thrust. "Damn you, Hermione… You are so tight. Gonna make me come too soon." And he pulls out again.

His hands find my arms and he flips me over to face him; my back is now flat on the table I was just leaning over and clinging to for dear life. He steps away from me and walks across the room. Grabbing his wand, he casts a cleansing spell and returns to stand above me once again.

"Get on your knees, woman, and place your hands on my hips." I do as I am told, all too eager to complete the task I am so hoping he will assign me. "You will not remove your hands from my body. To do so would bring about a severe punishment. Am I understood? Good. Now, take me in your mouth and do not stop until I am finished."

A smile plays on my lips and I take his glorious erection into my mouth. Knowing that he said I was to keep my hands on him at all times, I slide them around and grasp the smooth skin of his phallus with my right hand and use my left to cup his sac. I take him between my lips, putting as much of him as possible into my mouth and using my hand to give him the friction I know he desires along the remainder of his cock. My Gods, he is so big! I can't believe he had that….that…THING inside of me! The female body really is an amazing thing!

I start to move faster against his penis. Removing my left hand from his balls, I reach around and cup his ass instead. And what a perfect ass it is! So firm… I would love to just take a bite from it! But not now, no, for I am too busy taking more than I can handle into my eager mouth. If he doesn't come soon, I may suffer lockjaw! That wouldn't be pretty. I could see it now… The med witch would ask what happened and I would have to tell her that my jaw seized as I was going down on my senior Auror while he was enlightening me of the dealings of the Death Eaters with their female captives. Yeah. That would go over REALLY well. If only… Yes… If I relax my throat a little more, I can get more friction against my lips… Maybe if I sucked a little harder?

Lucius sharply breathes in and grabs at my head. His fingers, I fear, are going to be stuck in my hair forever at this rate!

"Hermione." He sounds so unsure. This must be working. I take less of him into my mouth now and use my right hand more for the feel for him. I can tighten my hand around his cock to simulate what I am doing to the tip with my mouth.

"Hermione…Stop that." His hands leave my hair and he tries to push me away, but I am having nothing to do with that. He put me in this position and, damn it, I am GOING to take everything he is going to give me!

As I moan against his flesh, I hear him try to tell me that he is about to come and that I should stop. I shake my head and increase my movements to bring him to climax faster. Once he is done, I can only hope that he will return the favor and finish me off in a similar fashion. If he chooses not to, I can always ask for a break and go to the loo to take care of myself.

His body goes rigid and he fills my mouth with his warm and salty seed. I raise my eyes to lock with his and he watches in amazement as I not only take it all, but swallow it down as if it is the finest wine ever made. The now semi-limp appendage falls from my lips and I stand to face him, wiping the remnants of his release from my lips and licking my fingers clean of him.

"Well, that certainly was different. You mean to tell me that the Death Eaters force their slaves to perform oral sex on them and then make them stop when they get to the best part?" I smile up at him mischievously as he stares at me through hooded eyes.

"That was brilliant, witch. It truly is a shame that you are a Mudblood. With skills like that you would have made a good mistress. Then again, who is to say that I still couldn't claim you for such a task?"

"Mr. Malfoy, must -"

"Lucius."

"What?" He is confusing me. My name isn't Lucius.

"Call me Lucius. After all, I did just have my dick in your mouth…among other places."

"Lucius," I say smiling, "must I remind you that I am with Mr. Weasley? I mean, Ron? And after what you have just left me with, I fear that I will need a few minutes to go and attend to this ache you have bestowed upon me."

"If you feel the need to finish yourself off, don't let me stop you. I daresay that I might actually enjoy watching the act! However, I feel that you may enjoy something else a little more."

He crosses to me once again, although he wasn't really that far from me in the first place. Once again I find myself flat on my back on the floor, but this time, he is there with me. I watch in awe as he positions his newly acquired erection at my opening and pushes inside of me once again.

"Oh God!"

"I believe I asked you to call me Lucius. Although 'God' will suffice." He smiles as he brings his mouth to mine and begins to kiss me while his hips thrust him in and out of me. With all that I have been through over the past… How long have we been at this? It doesn't take me long to reach completion. My orgasm rocks through me and my muscles clamp down hard on Lucius' still moving hard on. His pace quickens as my release slows and soon he is throbbing inside of me. He kisses me gently before hastily pulling out and catching his own release in his now ungloved hand.

It takes me a moment to gain my composure again, but once I do I begin to get up. Lucius is in front of me offering his hand in assistance and my wand. With a flick from both of us, we are once again clean and dressed and just in the nick of time. Just as Lucius finishes pushing a lock of hair back into his ponytail, the door bursts open.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?"


End file.
